Sepia no Hi
by Mitama31773
Summary: Karena yang kumiliki saat ini hanyalah hari-hari sepia kita. Itu saja./MarcoHimu/Birthdayfic for Shield Via Yoichi/Mind to read?


Meratapi sepi yang menyelimuti luka hati, aku terperosok dalam kegalauan.

Mataku terpaku pada ruang kosong di hadapan; tempat terakhir kali aku melihatmu.

Bibirku hanya bisa membisu. Aku terpuruk dalam kehampaan yang seakan melubangi jiwaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, meratap, terpaku, dan membisu; menanti fajar.

Menanti matahari pertamaku tanpa dirimu.

Karena yang kumiliki saat ini hanyalah hari-hari sepia kita—

.

.

—itu saja.

.

.

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Sepia no Hi**

**Pairing :** Marco x Himuro

**Warning :** OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), GJ (pasti), typo (jaga-jaga), dst… dst…

**Setting :** Sebuah stasiun kereta, setelah kelulusan Himuro.

Terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama, original soundtrack dari anime **Cardcaptor Sakura**

.

Birthday fic for **Shield Via Yoichi **aka **Ai Nikushimi**

.

* * *

**Marco's POV**

Nafasku terasa begitu berat. Kepalaku pusing. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Dan hatiku—sakit sekali.

Tapi aku mencoba bertahan untuk tetap menatapmu yang membisu. Sebuah tas bepergian berukuran sedang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakimu. Sebenarnya, kau mau pergi kemana?

Haruskah kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa? Apa karena caraku meraih kemenangan—yang pada akhirnya mengkhianatiku—itu?

.

.

'_Aku pasti akan mempersembahkan matahari kemenangan padamu, Maria. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya.'_

_._

Kata-kata itu memang pernah meluncur keluar dari bibirku dengan nada yang mantap. Aku sungguh yakin kala itu. Seolah kunci dari kemenangan telah tergenggam erat di tanganku. Tapi—dengan lincahnya ia melepaskan diri dari genggamanku setelah sebelumnya memberikan harapan berkedok kepastian.

Padahal aku telah menukar hal yang paling penting bagiku demi kepastian akan kemenangan itu. Aku telah membiarkanmu beranjak dari duniaku, dengan keyakinan kalau kau akan kembali begitu matahari kemenangan telah kupersembahkan.

Dulu, di mataku hanya ada ambisi dan cinta; kemenangan dan dirimu—Maria. Tapi sekarang, yang tersisa untukku hanyalah kekalahan dan kehilangan.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah stasiun yang sepi, aku berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh. Berharap kuda besi itu 'tak pernah tiba. Agar ia tak membawa pergi sosokmu yang seharusnya milikku. Ya, kau milikku. Seharusnya.

Tak jauh berbeda denganku, kau pun hanya berdiri kaku. Menunggu kereta yang akan menciptakan perpisahan di antara kita. Sesekali, kau melirikkan matamu yang tajam itu ke arah jam besar di belakangku. Setiap kali jarum jam itu berganti posisi, dapat kulihat sedikit rasa khawatir di wajahmu.

Apakah kau mengharapkan hal yang sama denganku, Maria?

.

.

"Jangan pergi…," dapat kudengar bibirku sendiri berkata. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, dua kata itu berguling begitu saja melewati lidahku. Padahal aku sudah tahu kalau jawaban yang kuinginkan 'takkan pernah keluar dari bibir mungilmu.

Diam. Itulah jawabanmu. Tapi kalau kau berharap aku juga akan kembali diam, kau salah besar. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi tetaplah di sini. Tetaplah berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Kumohon, Kak Himuro …"

Menghela nafas berat, kau pun menjawab dingin, "Aku tidak bisa."

Tentu saja jawaban seperti itu tidak membuatku puas—sama sekali. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah kembali bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa kau begitu membenciku?" Kumohon jangan jawab 'iya'.

"Aku tidak membencimu," jawabmu datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Kau kan bisa melanjutkan studimu di sini. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin melihatku lagi, aku tidak akan menampakkan diri di hadapanmu. Tapi setidaknya, ijinkan aku memandangimu—mencintaimu dari jauh," kataku. Cengeng memang. Memalukan. Tapi aku sudah membuang harga diriku sejak lama.

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, Marco. Aku hanya takut kalau akulah yang tidak tahan untuk menampakkan diri di hadapanmu …," jawabmu dengan suara berbisik sambil menghindari mataku.

Mendengar jawabanmu yang hampir tak terdengar itu, hatiku menghangat. Itu artinya—menurutku—kau masih mencintaiku. Iya kan, Maria?

Menahan gejolak hatiku, aku pun bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau harus takut? Kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa kembali padaku. Jangan tahan dirimu sendiri, Kak Himuro."

Ya, jangan tahan dirimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun agar kau tetap di sini. Mataku yang lelah terus menatapmu sendu. Aku memohon, Maria. Dapat kulihat kalau matamu sedikit bergetar. Apa itu tandanya—pada akhirnya—kau merasa ragu untuk meninggalkanku?

Sudut-sudut bibirmu pun sedikit terangkat. Hanya sedikit. Tapi setelah itu, kau malah melihatku dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan kalau—

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Dan jawaban pendek darimu pun langsung berhasil membekukan kembali hatiku. Maria, tak bisakah kau biarkan aku bahagia lebih lama lagi?

"Kita 'tak mungkin bisa seperti dulu lagi, Marco," lanjutmu kemudian.

Hei, Maria… Aku sudah kalah. Tapi aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_ tahun depan. Dan kali ini, aku berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan cara yang kotor lagi. Apa tak ada kesempatan kedua bagiku untuk kembali memenangkan hatimu? Kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini.

"Kak Himuro, apakah aku sudah tak memiliki arti apapun bagimu? Tak ingatkah kau akan hari-hari saat kita masih bersama dulu? Bukankah waktu itu kita sangat bahagia?" Kenangan yang mengkristal di sudut hatiku itu adalah memori yang paling berharga bagiku. Begitu jugakah bagi dirimu?

Kau pun tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang hampir tak terlihat. Tapi tentu saja, 'takkan terlewatkan olehku. "Hmmm—Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku 'takkan pernah melupakan saat-saat itu, saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku," jawabmu perlahan.

"Jadi—"

" Tapi untuk mengalaminya lagi, kurasa kita tidak bisa. Semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Marco …," lanjutmu cepat.

Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku tahu aku telah mengacaukan segalanya. Semuanya memang tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Kenangan yang tersimpan di memori otak kita memang tidak akan bisa terulang—sama persis. Tapi kita selalu bisa membuat kenangan baru yang lebih manis. Iya 'kan—

"—Maria?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

.

.

* * *

**Himuro's POV**

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Ya, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Kalau mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan tahan. Mungkin aku akan merobek tiket kereta api ini untuk selanjutnya kembali ke dalam pelukanmu.

Tidak. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Marco. Saat-saat itu, hari-hari berwarna sepia hanya akan menjadi kenangan."

Ya, Marco. Potongan-potongan adegan itu takkan bisa terulang lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengenangnya. Kau boleh menyebutku munafik—tapi walaupun begitu, aku ingin melihatnya lagi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa kau juga begitu, Marco?

Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Tolong jangan pasang ekspresi yang seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedih, bodoh! Kau pikir aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini untuk mengusirmu keluar dari hatiku?

Tidak, Marco. Bukan.

Kau tahu, setiap pria yang pernah mampir di hati seorang wanita 'takkan pernah bisa benar-benar pergi dari sana. Jikalau ada orang lain yang hadir, ia tidak akan menggantikan posisi seseorang di sana. Melainkan menempati posisi baru—posisi yang khusus untuknya.

Begitu pun dengan dirimu di hatiku. Aku memang tidak bisa kembali kepadamu. Kembali ke hubungan kita—yang sudah tidak sehat lagi—itu. Tapi bagiku, kau 'takkan pernah terganti. Dirimu akan selalu memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku, Marco. Sungguh.

Apakah aku juga memiliki tempat khusus di hatimu?

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang berdering bising. Menyadarkanku untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggumpal di ujung mataku.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan—setidaknya—satu kalimat perpisahan untukmu. Tapi kata-kata yang ingin kukeluarkan lenyap begitu saja. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku pun hanya sedikit mengganggukan kepalaku.

Kau yang masih memandangiku lekat pun refleks membalas anggukan kepalaku. Dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajahmu. Berusaha mengingat setiap guratannya. Ah, betapa aku masih ingat dengan jelas tekstur wajah itu.

Dengan hati yang berat, aku mengangkat tasku yang cukup ringan. Selanjutnya, aku beranjak menuju keretaku. Aku pun menaiki gerbong kereta itu. Tapi sebelum pintu kereta menutup, pikiran kalau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi menyesakkan dadaku.

Ya, aku tak tahu kapan aku akan merasakan tekstur wajahmu di bawah jari-jariku lagi. Entah kapan aku bisa melihat senyum sinismu lagi. Atau bahkan, apakah aku masih bisa menikmatinya lagi suatu saat nanti.

Jadi, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku pun membuka mulutku yang kering dan berkata serak,"Marco, apa yang tertinggal setelah hari-hari berlalu memang hanya sepotong kenangan. Selalu. Saat-saat kita masih bersama, juga ketika kita bertentangan. Tapi hari-hari berwarna sepia itu akan terus bersinar, bagaikan harta karun kita yang berharga. Jadi, jangan dilupakan. Ya? Sayonara, Marco …"

Dan beberapa saat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, pintu kereta pun tertutup. Membuat kita terpisah oleh jarak yang masih cukup dekat tapi terasa begitu jauh. Ya, jangan lupakan kenangan itu. Jangan lupakan hari-hari sepia kita. Jangan lupakan cinta kita. Jangan lupakan aku, Marco.

Aku menatapmu lagi dari balik kaca, dan kau pun tersenyum. Senyum tulus pertama yang kudapatkan setelah sekian lama. Sambil melambaikan tanganmu, kau pun berteriak, "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah lupa! Dan—Maria, bukan selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa!"

Akhirnya, air mata yang sudah kutahan sedari tadi pun jatuh perlahan. Marco, walaupun kita terpisahkan oleh jarak, kita akan tetap memandangi langit yang sama. Kita juga tetap menghirup udara yang sama.

Hei, tetaplah seperti kau yang sekarang ini. Bergegaslah untuk memenangkan musim yang baru; _Christmas Bowl _selanjutnya—dengan kekuatanmu sendiri.

Didorong oleh angin malam, kereta pun melaju perlahan. Semakin lama, semakin cepat, semakin jauh. Meninggalkan serpihan hati yang kutitipkan di dirimu—kau menyadarinya atau tidak.

Tanpa repot-repot menghapus cairan lengket yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku, aku masih menatap ke arah yang sama; kau yang sedang menghadiahiku lambaian perpisahan. Aku terus memandangi bayangan dirimu yang semakin kecil—sampai kau tak terlihat lagi olehku.

.

* * *

.

_I can't see you any more_

_I'm going on to the next stage_

_Sepia-colored days - Sayonara_

_I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye_

_._

_Someday, Maybe—_

_just maybe—I'll come back again, to this place…_

_To sepia-colored day…_

_To you…_

.

* * *

.

.

**_+{|END|}+_**

.

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday Via… XDDD

Maaf fic-nya pendek dan GJ.. Tapi tetep aja, semoga kamu suka… =]

Yosh, buat yang udah baca, arigatou MAX! Mind to review?

.

.

* * *

PS : Oia, numpang ngasih jawaban dari kuis (?) di fic Acacia : The Chaste and Concealed Love...

Jawabannya : Mamo belum tahu soal perasaan Yamato. Soalnya kalo udah tau, Mamo bakalan nanya ke Yamato soal perasaannya itu. Selanjutnya Mamo bakalan minta maaf dan ngasih support buat Yamato biar nyari cinta yang lain. Soalnya menurut saya, Mamori itu orangnya nggak akan ngebiarin orang yang suka sama dia terus ngarep gitu.

Waktu Yamato ngasih bunga akasia itu, Mamo pikir 'rahasia' itu maksudnya rahasia hubungannya sama Hiruma. Disini menurut saya sih udah jelas kalo HiruMamo itu backstreet.

Yah, intinya sampai akhir perasaan Yamato itu dia simpan sendiri (maksudnya berdua sama saya. Eh, bertiga sama bunga akasia. Eh, banyakan deng.. sama reader sekalian #ditendang). Perasaan itu selamanya tetap jadi rahasia. :)


End file.
